


Is It Too Much to Ask?

by FantasticallyTragical



Series: An Odyssey of Remembrance [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticallyTragical/pseuds/FantasticallyTragical
Summary: He wants to live. Is that too much to ask for?





	Is It Too Much to Ask?

The only thing in his mind when the bullets hit him is,  _ I don't want to die _ . And it's true. He doesn't. Pietro doesn't want to die. He never thought he'd ever feel like this, but that burning, insistent, screaming desire lances through him, all at once.

It was strange. He'd stopped wanting to truly live a long, long time ago. He'd forgotten what it felt like, to truly want to  _ live _ , not just exist, but  _ live _ .

Everything hurts, and he can feel Wanda's screaming, so close but a hundred million miles away. He doesn't want to die.

Pietro wants to live. He wants to meet a nice girl. He wants to fall in love, for real. He wants to be a dad. He wants, he wants, oh, he wants. He wants to see his sister fall in love. He wants to grow old and maybe slow down for a change. He wants to love, to laugh, to live…

Is it too much to ask? 


End file.
